The Tears Of Doom
by xXPegasusHunterXx
Summary: A continuation of the Half Blood Prince. Harry and friends set out to vanquish Voldemort. But throughout his quest, many strange things happens... Hermione gets cursed, the Goblet of fire is stolen... Read to find out why...
1. The ruined marriage

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. As a result of that, the characters of the Harry Potter franchise does not belong to me…

The Tears Of Doom: A HP Fanfic

A continuation after the Half-Blood Prince

Chapter 1

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Harry Potter had frozen unexpectedly in the Burrow the day before Bill's wedding with Fleur.

He turned around slowly and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"I just had a sneaking suspicion who R.A.B is." He said quietly.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense." Ron said, tossing a pillow at Harry. Hermione scrambled onto the bed to listen.

"R.A.B is Regulus Black. Sirius' brother who joined the Death Eaters." Harry said, glancing at his best friends to see their reaction.

"Well, it is possible…" Hermione said logically, hugging her pillow.

"How though?" Ron asked.

"Look, Sirius told me Regulus joined the Death Eaters but backed out when he found out something terrible. That could mean the Horcruxes." Harry said.

"But that's just one point though. Anything else?" Ron asked, quieter this time.

"The letter says 'I know I will be dead long before you read this'. It could mean that Regulus knew that he would die if he tried to leave the Death Eaters." Hermione pointed out.

"There's one more thing too. The letter began with 'To the Dark Lord'. As we all know, only Death Eaters call Voldemort the Dark Lord. That almosts cements the fact the this guy is a Death Eater." Harry said, sitting on a wooden chair near the window.

Hermione stood up, "I'm going down to help Mrs Weasley prepare dinner… I don't think she can stand Phlegm alone, especially before her wedding day."

"Yeah… I'll go too but she'll probably make me peel bean sprouts or something." Ron imitated his mother's voice. "_No magic, Ron! Makes you appreciate Muggle's hardwork._"

Harry laughed but stopped when he saw Hermione's face. "Uhh… I don't think I'll go too… I need to… think about the Regulus Black theory."

Exasperated, Hermione left the room leaving the two boys behind to gloat at her misfortune.

Just as Hermione predicted, Fleur was sitting at the table in the kitchen, chatting animatedly about how perfect her wedding day would be.

Mrs Weasley glowered at the pile of bean sprouts in the corner, forced to listen to Fleur. She looked up at Hermione as she entered and broke into a relieved smile.

"Let me help you, Mrs Weasley." Hermione gave her an understanding smile.

Suddenly, the kitchen seemed very noisy with chatter.

"So, Hermione, I heard you were going to take S.P.E.W up as a career…"

"Exactly. You wouldn't believe how many house elves are being used as slaves."

"My wedding iz going to be pe-rr-fect. As I have said, Ginny and my sister, Gabrielle, shall be the bridesmaid."

Meanwhile, upstairs in the bedroom, the boys were discussing again.

"So, Harry, you're going straight back to Godric's Hollow after the wedding right?" Ron asked, relaxing on his small bed.

Harry nodded. "I'll be visiting my parent's graves first. Then, it's back to my old house. And then, the hunt for the Horcruxes shall begin."

"Yeah, and we'll be coming with you." Ron said, grinning in a somewhat awkward way.

Harry shrugged.

"It will be nice to see how it all began… How YOU began…" Ron continued, still with the silly grin on his face.

"Stop grinning. You look like a retard." Harry said, smirking.

"How dare you!" Ron yelled playfully, tossing a pillow at Harry.

"Shut it, Won-Won." Harry countered and ran out of the room before Ron could counter.

Harry groaned as he realized he had entered the kitchen where Fleur was still talking about the wedding. Fleur saw Harry entering the kitchen and pulled him towards the table so she could make him listen about her wedding plans.

Harry could see Ron standing at the top of the stairs, laughing.

Fleur glanced in the direction Harry was looking at and saw Ron. "Ron! 'ow superb. Come and listen about my wedding!"

Ron let out an audible sigh. It was Harry's turn to laugh.

The rest of the day passed without anything interesting happening unless you count Mrs Weasley accidentally cutting her hand while glaring at Fleur.

The next day, Ron, Harry and Hermione were rudely awakened by Fleur knocking on the door.

Ron pulled open the door and saw Fleur dressed in her bridal gown. Words failed him. He stood there for several minutes gaping like a goldfish.

"Pretty, is it not?" Fleur said, prancing around.

Hours later, in a church nearby, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour were just pronounced as husband and wife when the door flew open.

_Death Eaters._

Harry ducked down beneath his seat and pulled Hermione and Ron along with him.

"Avada Kedavra!" He heard a Death Eater yell. Next, Harry heard a body fall onto the floor.

Harry snuck out under his seat and yelled, "Miraculas!" Pointing his wand at the ceiling. A sprinkle of golden dust showered over the crowd of panicking people.

As the effect of the Luck Charm came into effect, the people stopped panicking and rounded on the group of seven Death Eaters.

"Nice one, Harry. Glad to see you haven't been idle…" Ginny whispered in his ears.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up to discover that the Death Eaters had left.

"Who?" Harry said to an auntie of Ron's.

Words seemed to fail her and instead, she pointed to the altar.

Ron, Hermione and Harry ran towards the altar and discovered who was the victim of the Killing Curse.

Fleur Delacour, literally translated as Flower of the Court, was now dead, sprawled on the floor, eyes wide and blank.

Shuddering, Bill, who was kneeling next to her, passed his hands over her eyes and shut them.

Bill looked up at them with tears in his eyes. "Please, Harry. You got to find him. The killing must stop…" Without saying anything else, Bill carried Fleur gently in his arms and left.

Bursting into tears, Hermione flung her arms around Harry. Awkwardly, Harry placed his arms around her too, gently patting her on the back.

Ron looked furious and looked away.

After Hermione had let go and stopped crying, the three of them walked back to the Burrow sadly.

Silently, Harry counted… His father, his mother, Sirius, Dumbledore and now, Fleur.

Harry's fist clenched around his wand and fire burned in his eyes.

Harry wanted revenge so badly that it was like a constant ache in his head.

No one could stop him. No one…

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: Yes… I know… It's not a very good story.. I'll try to improve next chapter.


	2. Feelings revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling does.

The Tears of Doom: A Harry Potter fanfic

Chapter 2

A Continuation of HBP

Back at the Burrow, Hermione had thrown herself onto her bed, sobbing. She was not used to seeing death right in the face.

Ron, the one who has an emotional range of a teaspoon, went back into his room silently.

Harry headed to Hermione's room and sat next to her on the bed. "Don't cry, Hermione." Harry whispered softly, wiping her tears away gently with his fingers.

Once again, Hermione flung her arms around Harry and cried. This time, Harry was painfully aware of her warm body pressed against his. Harry's cheeks flushed and wild thoughts ran through his head.

For a moment, Harry considered telling Hermione that he had had a crush on her for a long time but he pushed it out of his head.

Gently, Harry pulled away.

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did she have to die?"

"I don't know…" muttered Harry. Harry had been thinking about that too.

The Death Eaters showed no sign of wanting to capture him. It looked like their purpose was to eliminate Fleur. They probably might have tortured Harry too if he hadn't done the Luck Charm.

Harry, like Snape, had taken up the habit of inventing spells. The only one he had managed to come up with is the Luck Charm. Harry described it as "Felix Felicis in spell form."

The Luck Charm lasted only for 5 seconds. But that was usually long enough to ensure a victory. And like Felix, if used in excessive amounts, recklessness will occur.

Harry observed Hermione's pretty, tear-streaked face for a moment and put his arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Hermione." Harry said solemnly, "We'll get Voldemort to pay the price…"

Hermione nodded, still hiccuping from her tears. She snuggled up onto Harry's broad trained-by-Quidditch chest and fell asleep.

After 15 minutes, Harry looked at Hermione and gently slipped out of the room.

"How's Hermione?" Ron demanded the moment Harry entered the room.

"She's ok… Just a bit shocked." Harry said, lying on his bed.

Ron glanced at the expression on Harry's face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so… Just a little confused…" Harry said, thinking about Hermione.

Ron shrugged and made no further enquiries.

After a long period of silence, Ron said, "Blimey, Harry! It's Rufus Scrigemour!"

Harry scrambled to the window. Sure enough, Rufus was walking down the dirt path towards the Burrow.

Just as Harry had fled to the kitchen, Rufus came striding through the open door. "Harry, Harry, Harry… Sit down. We need to have a chat."

"Harry," Rufus began when Harry had sat down beside him. "It is to my knowledge that you were present when Fleur Delacour died."

Harry said nothing but continued to look at a scratch on the table.

"We find this murder highly suspicious. We suspect that it has something to do with the Goblet of Fire which, coincidentally, has been stolen by Death Eaters."

Harry looked up.

"We also suspect that this has something to do with the Triwizard, or should I say Quadruple-wizard, Tournament. We have solid evidence because, as of now, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum are dead."

Harry was shocked but he managed to recuperate from it. "Viktor is dead?" Harry asked again.

The Minister nodded.

"Say no more." Declared Harry. He stood up, knocking the chair over in the process.

"There has been enough mention of the word Death in this house today. Please leave, Minister." Harry said, pointing towards the open door.

Rufus glared at him, slightly shocked at the insolence displayed. But stalked off away in the bright afternoon sun, his cloak billowing behind him…

Mr and Mrs Weasley were out with the rest of the family, except Ron, to prepare for the funeral.

Harry went back up to Hermione's room to find that she was still sleeping. He sat down on the chair and looked at her pretty features.

At that moment, Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Harry blushed, having been caught staring.

Hermione smiled at him gently. Harry's voice seemed to choke.

"Hi, Hermione…" He managed to say. "Are you feeling better now?"

Hermione gave him an odd sort of smile and motioned him over to sit on the bed with her.

When Harry had done so, Hermione whispered in his ear, "I'm feeling much better… Thanks…"

Harry grinned at her, his heart pounding. Should he tell her now? He wondered.

No. He decided… Voldemort might use her against him.

That night, as Harry pulled the blanket over himself, he wished that he had a lack of emotions… If not, he wouldn't have so much to worry about…

End of chapter 2

Author's note: Sigh… Disappointed with myself… A lousy chapter… Either way, please review…


	3. Pearly Tombs

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series… If I did, would I be writing fanfics?

The Tears of Doom: A HP Fanfic

Continuation of HBP

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Before I forget, I wrote this story for the sake of my good friend, Grace. There, happy now, Grace?

**The Story Begins**

"Ron, wake up. We're setting off before the rest of your family wakes up." Harry whispered, shaking his best friend.

"Whozair! Let me at 'em…" Ron sat up groggily before collapsing back in bed.

It was several full minutes before Ron would wake up. When both boys exited the room, Hermione was already awake, backpack slung on her back.

She greeted both boys with a bright smile. Harry sat at the table with Hermione and waited, his backpack was already packed last night. Ron had yet to pack his.

"Hermione, are you absolutely sure you want to come with us? There will probably be lots of danger on this little quest." Harry asked, concern etched on his face.

Hermione gave another smile and placed her mug of coffee on the table. "I've had plenty of time to consider. If you think that I'm just going to stay here and let the Chosen One do all the work, then you're obviously wrong…"

Harry beamed at her and waited for Ron without any other thing to say.

"Harry," Hermione began, "I'm sorry. I must have been a real nuisance yesterday."

Harry flushed as he remembered their hug. "No, not at all…" He managed to utter.

Silence fell between them again.

"Have you told anyone where we are going?" Hermione asked, peering at him over the top of her coffee mug with her lovely hazel eyes.

Harry shrugged, "I told Ginny… But that's all…"

"Not wanting others to worry, Harry?" Hermione replied with a knowing smile.

Harry gave a shrug-nod.

"Alright, people. I'm ready!" Declared Ron, his large backpack slung on one shoulder.

With one last wave at the Burrow, Harry, Hermione and Ron departed to their quest to vanquish Voldemort and bring peace to both Muggles and the Wizarding community.

Barely 15 minutes since the group had departed when Harry heard a rustling of the bushes to his right.

"Wands out." He said quietly, drawing his own.

He pointed his wand at the bushes, "Show yourself, intruder."

The bushes rustled more violently still and out jumped a shadow.

A shadow with flaming long red hair…

It was Ginny.

"Ginny, what have I said? You're to stay in the house and warn the rest if something happens to me." Said Harry.

"And since when have I cared about what you said, Harry?" She said with a stubborn look on her face and her hands on her hips, looking exactly like Mrs Weasley.

Hermione smiled at her brightly with a knowing look on her face.

Ron stared in mild surprise…

Harry sighed and said, "If you want to risk your own neck, its fine with me…"

Grinning, Ginny heaved her backpack higher and gave Harry a book. "You forgot about this, Harry."

Harry glanced at the book. "This book is property of the Chosen One."

It was Harry's spell-inventing book. With a quick word of thanks, he crammed it into his bag.

"Ginny," Hermione said suddenly. "If you're gone, who's going to feed Crookshanks?"

Ginny laughed, "I left a note on the table for my mother."

"Harry, how exactly are you planning to get to Godric's Hollow?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you are such a git that I'm surprised you know my name. We passed our Apparition tests, didn't we?" Harry said, frowning.

"Oh… Yeah…" Ron flushed and ruffled his hair shamefacedly.

Hermione gave a small laugh while Ginny smirked.

Ginny clung on to Hermione's arm, not having passed her Apparition test.

Simultaneously, the group twirled and vanished.

In an instant, they appeared in a colorful street with lively people. Harry noted the street sign "Godric's Hollow".

Again, Harry wondered, was he a descendent of Godric Gryffindor for his parent's to live in Godric's Hollow?

"It's a beautiful place…" Hermione said in awe…

Just like you… Harry thought in his mind, glancing at Hermione.

Ginny caught sight of the weird look on Harry's face. "What's up with you, Harry? You look like you've taken a Love Potion." Ginny teased.

Harry flushed and hastily shot back, "When you swallow Love Potion, you'll look as though you've been hit by a ray of light… Just like my friend… Hmm… What was his name again? I think my friend's name started with a letter R." Said Harry, glancing at Ron.

"Shut it, Chosen One or I'll flash you my Chosen One." Ron snapped, raising his hand to indicate his "Chosen One".

"Stop being childish, guys… We have work to do…" Hermione said seriously.

Without further ado, the group stalked forward to Godric's Hollow, No. 5.

The house reminded Harry strongly of the Dursley's… It was a small, plain house with a nice little garden…

Harry knocked on the door. No one opened the door. Ron knocked, harder this time. Still nothing.

Frowning, Hermione walked to the back of the house with Ginny still knocking, Harry and Ron followed.

They saw the graves of Lily and James Potter. Harry crouched down and observed them for awhile…

"Died on the same day. My birthday too…" Harry said, wiping dust off the grave.

Hermione put a comforting arm around Harry.

Harry smiled and muttered, "Orchideous"

A bunch of flowers burst out from his wand. He scooped them up and placed them in front of the tomb.

"Mom, Dad, it's me, Harry. I'm doing real well. Don't worry about me up there. My friends and I are going to avenge you. I know I can succeed… We'll come back to visit you after this is over. I'll even buy this house once I have the money." Harry gave a deep sigh, arranged the flowers and stood up.

Hermione was weeping silently into a tissue while Ron just stood there solemnly. Even Ginny had come and was glancing at the graves in a happy sort of way…

Now, Harry thought, the adventure truly began…

Voldemort and Snape. Watch out… The Chosen One shall pass judgement on you… Harry thought.

Sadly, Harry did not see the flash of spectacles inside the house and he and the rest just walked out…

End of Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm actually surprised… I thought I had written a lousy story… To think that all the reviews I got were actually positive… So, thanks y'all… Continue the good reviews… To be honest, this chapter (I personally feel) is the best out of the three so far…


	4. Flower unveiled

Disclaimer: I do not own any little thing that belongs in the world of Harry Potter.

The Tears of Doom: A HP fanfic

Chapter 4

Just as the group strode out into the sunny streets, the door of Godric's Hollow, No. 5, swung open. "May I know who you are?" A gentle female voice called after them.

Harry turned around first. The speaker was a fair, petite blond who looked not much older than 19 years old.

"I'm Harry Potter. These are my friends, Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Harry replied, wondering who the girl was.

"Potter, you say?" The girl asked curiously, fixing him with a suspicious look.

Harry nodded.

"I'm Elva Hawkthorne. This has been my house since 15 years ago… Are you related to Lily and James?" Elva asked, fixing her blue eyes on Harry's bright green ones.

Again, Harry nodded…

"Excellent! Come on in, all of you." Elva smiled brightly at them, revealing perfect teeth.

The interior of the house gave the impression that one had entered a warm and cosy apartment. Harry and the rest sat down on the black velvet couch.

Elva bustled around the kitchen making tea. Harry looked around the house. He saw several photos of Elva and some of her parents.

Elva came back and set the cups of tea down. "Are you sure you are related to Lily and James?" She asked, peering over the top of her spectacles.

Harry nodded, "I'm Harry Potter, their son."

"Son?" Elva raised an eyebrow. "Good. I had a letter left to you from your mother."

"Really?" Harry eyes widened and banged his cup of tea on the table.

Hermione leant forward in her seat to listen.

"Yes. Wait for me. I shall go and take it." Elva said and departed.

The gentle sound of her footsteps faded as she entered her room.

Hermione tapped him on the shoulder, "Do you think the letter has anything to do with defeating Voldemort or stuff like that?"

Harry shook his head. "I think my mom knew that Voldemort was coming for her and she decided to write a letter just in case. And when Elva came along and found the letter, she kept it, hoping that the person the letter was meant for would come forward."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Yeah… Maybe you're right"

"What if she's a bad person?" Asked Ginny.

"Nah, she can't be…" Said Ron.

"Why not?"

"Because she makes excellent tea." Replied Ron cheekily.

Ginny rolled her eyes while Hermione and Harry laughed.

Pretty soon, the sound of footsteps returned again and Elva came back into the living room with a pink envelope clutched in her hand. She handed it to Harry.

Without further ado, Harry tore open the envelope and read it out loud.

_**My precious Harry,**_

**_I have written this letter because it is dark times now… And just in case anything happened to me, I wanted you to know the truth._**

**_One of your father's friend, Peter Pettigrew, is in on the secret._**

_The world believes that Sirius Black, another of your father's friend betrayed us to the evil Voldemort._

_**That is not true.**_

**_It is actually me._**

**_I betrayed the family._**

**_Through Peter, a member of Voldemort's society, I came to know that he was hunting for you._**

**_As a result, I begged Voldemort not to kill you in exchange for my loyalty._**

_**The Dark Lord agreed.**_

**_However, several months into my service for the Dark Lord, I stumbled upon his secret._**

_**He has multiple Horcruxes. I decided to hunt for one and destroy it.**_

_**I came upon it in a cave. It was a necklace, a beautiful thing.**_

**_Using all my powers, I destroyed it._**

_After that, I placed a fake in it's place and went back to my services as a Death Eater._

**_However, the Dark Lord suspected something when I became fidgety in his presence._**

**_Never being a good Occlumens, I decided to leave the Dark Lord in case he found out._**

**_However, I knew that one day, he'd come and find us to exact his vengeance. I only hope that Peter would not betray us._**

**_There is one more thing. My name isn't really Lily Evans._**

**_It's actually Reina Bradsforth. I changed it to Lily Evans to spite my father, Albert, after a fierce argument._**

_**That is all.**_

**_I hope that you will understand._**

_**Your loving mother,**_

_**R.A.B.**_

**_P.S. If we die, Godric's Hollow, No. 5 is yours. Your father left it to you in his will…_**

Harry looked up at his friends, stunned and at a loss of words. Hermione had covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Ron was staring at a point on the wall as though hoping it didn't exist. Ginny had bowed her head and was staring at the floor. Whether she was crying or not, nobody knew.

After a long moment of silence, Elva said, "So I guess this is your house from now on. I was shocked when I read the letter too. I never guessed that Lily would be like that. I was friends with her in Hogwarts but expelled later when they found out I was a Squib. Your mother left me in charge of this house."

Harry nodded again, fighting back tears.

Leaving the group to it's silence, Elva set off to prepare lunch for the heir of the house.

At last, Hermione spoke. "It isn't Regulus after all… But, Harry, your mom did it for you. Don't you see? She wanted to protect you from harm."

"There was no need to join the Death Eaters to do that. I would rather die than discover that my parent was a Death Eater." Harry said harshly.

"Harry…" Said Hermione in a pacifying sort of voice, placing a hand on his back.

"Listen, Hermione. I just found out my mom is a Death Eater. I need some time alone to straighten it all out, alright?" said Harry, still harshly but lesser this time.

Hermione nodded and went to explore the rest of Harry's new house with Ron and Ginny.

Several feet away, two men crouched in a bush under the window eavesdropping. "They know…" Whispered the guy to the other. The second guy nodded and Apparated away.

End of Chapter 4

Author's note: Particularly vexed by this chapter because kinda hard to continue from chapter 3… So decided to make Lily semi-evil… Haha… Had fun writing that part… Hope u had fun reading it…


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. If I did, would I be writing fanfics? Nope. I'll be spending my multi-billion dollar wealth.

The Tears Of Doom: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Chapter 5

Many miles away from Godric's Hollow, Gregory Goyle had just Apparated to a room in the Malfoy mansion.

"Draco." Goyle called out in his typical hoarse voice.

"What is it?" the arrogant sneering voice replied coldly.

"Potter knows about his mother being a Death Eater once." Goyle said, a trace of fear in his voice.

"What! Didn't I say that you and Crabbe would have to prevent that at all costs?" Draco yelled, swinging his chair around and glaring at Goyle with his grey eyes.

"We… We were too late… By the time we arrived, the girl had already given the letter to Harry…" Goyle stuttered.

"Late! Pigging around, I expect!" Draco yelled angrily, red patches appearing on his cheeks.

Draco brandished his wand and gave it a flick, "Tortura!"

Goyle squirmed on the floor, in too much pain to make any noise.

The Torture Curse, a different 'species' of the Cruciatus Curse, causes much more intense agony. Unlike the Cruciatus Curse, the pain is applied from the inside. (Imagine a knife being stabbed into your stomach but the knife is IN your stomach.)

Also, if exposed to prolong usage, the victim of the Torture Curse is prone to death, not insanity.

Just in the nick of time, Draco halted the curse. Goyle stopped squirming and scrambled to stand.

"I will not tolerate another blunder. As a result, I am taking you and Crabbe off this case. I shall handle it myself." Said Draco, pocketing his wand.

With a curt bow of his head, Goyle Apparated away.

Draco turned back to his table and planned for his extermination of Harry Potter. Little did he expect, an uncalculated factor would make his plans fail.

Back at Godric's Hollow 

Harry had finally come to terms with his mother being a Death Eater. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had already finished their tour of Harry's new house and returned to the living room…

Elva had called a few of her friends to help move Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny's stuff here. Harry had also let Elva stay on in the apartment as the housekeeper.

A few days later, carrying a backpack full of water and food, the group set off once again.

"Where to now, Harry?" Hermione asked, bright eyes twinkling.

Harry had been thinking about that for the past few days and he finally decided to go to graveyard in which he had witnessed Voldemort's return.

"Why?" Ron asked skeptically, eyebrows disappearing into his red hair.

"It's just a feeling that I got. Anyway, Dumbledore said that the Horcruxes are hidden in place of deep significance, didn't he? The graveyard is the place of Voldemort's rebirth. That should be significant enough." Said Harry.

Ron shrugged, obviously deciding that Harry was right.

Once again, Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione's arm. The group twirled and vanished.

Within a few seconds, they reappeared in a dark misty place. The Riddle house loomed high above them. "Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Voldemort might be using that house as his base?"

Harry pondered about it for a moment. "No. I don't think so. Even if Voldemort is using Occlumency to keep me out of his thoughts, it still doesn't stop me from feeling when he is near, does it?"

Hermione looked skeptical but said nothing more.

All four of them wandered around the deserted cemetery, peering at the tombstones. "Here it is!" Ron cried out. "Tom Riddle Senior's tomb. And there's some rope here!"

"Rope?" Ginny asked, tilting her head in a puzzled sort of way.

"That must be the rope that Wormtail used to tie me to the tombstone." Said Harry, bending down to examine the tomb.

"Nope. The Horcrux isn't here." Said Hermione, looking around at the rest of the cemetery.

The group spent the next few hours searching for the Horcrux, but to no avail.

"I don't think the Horcrux is here, mate." Said Ron, turning around to look at Harry.

Harry nodded sadly, having just wasted an entire, fruitless afternoon.

Just as he was about to tell the rest to return home, a small, hooded figure jumped out from behind a tree and yelled something, waving a wand in Hermione's direction, and Apparated away.

At that instant, Hermione glowed pink and started to float. As she floated higher and higher, wings sprouted from her back.

Just as suddenly, Hermione started to plunge back to earth. Harry dived and caught her in his arms.

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's forehead and found that she was cold. Fearing the worst, Harry and the rest Apparated back to Godric's Hollow. Once inside the house, Elva took Hermione from Harry's arms and carried her into a room with a single bed.

"I'm afraid I can't really do much, Harry. I AM a Squib…" Elva looked at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened to her, Harry?" Elva asked, examining the feathery wings on Hermione's back. "She looks like she's been hit with the Angel Curse."

"The Angel Curse? What is that?" Ron asked agitatedly, sparing a glance at Hermione.

Elva drew a shuddering breath, "The Angel Curse is a very unique curse. Once hit by it, victims will sprout wings and fall into an unconscious state. During this unconscious state, the victim's memory will slowly start to fade. Once the memories of the victims are all gone, the victim dies a peaceful death."

"Is there anyway to save her?" Ron asked urgently.

"Not that I know of. But I suggest you consult a great wizard who goes by the name of Lucas Kane. He has more knowledge on this ancient lore than me." Elva said, wringing her hands, staring at Hermione.

"We'll do that." Said Ron. "C'mon, Harry. We haven't got time to waste."

Harry nodded, held Ginny's hand and Apparated away along with Ron.

Within seconds, Harry was breathing in the cool evening air of the town of Rowena's Nest. (Haha, get it? Godric's hollow, Rowena's Nest?)

Harry approached the house cautiously as Elva had warned them that Lucas was a bit eccentric.

Harry raised his hand, about to knock on the door, when the door opened by itself. Harry let his hand fall back to his side with a horrified gasp…

End of Chapter 5

Author's note: FINALLY! The end of another chapter… Sorry this took so long… school just started, so didn't have much time to write… Quite crappy, isn't it?


	6. Feathers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything remotely related to it.

The Tears Of Doom: A Harry Potter Fanfic

Chapter 6

Draco grunted as he heaved himself up over the fence of Godric's Hollow, No. 4. "Stupid Goyle." Cursed Draco, as he saw Hermione lying on the bed in the living room.

"He was meant to get Potter, not the Mudblood girl." Still, his expression softened slightly as he gazed at Hermione before leaving in search of the Chosen One.

**Miles away in Rowena's Nest.**

"Harry! Blimey! It's Dumbledore!" Ron said loudly, in shock.

Harry, too, was shocked. He drew his wand. "Who are you?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I am Dumbledore, true… But Aberforth Dumbledore is my full name. But my friends call me Abie."

"Ab… Aberforth?" Stammered Harry.

"Yes. Aberforth." A familiar twinkle was in Abie's eyes. "Come in and sit, all of you."

"I need your-" Harry began.

"Help, yes. I know." Smiled Abie. "But first, let me ask you a question."

"Uh… Alright." Said Harry, glancing at Ron and Ginny.

"Let's say if you are faced with a particularly aggressive ghost and he is intent on killing you, how will you choose to get rid of him?

Harry thought for a while…

"Catch him with a tea-strainer?" Ron suggested.

"Chop his neck with a blunt axe?" Ginny said.

"I know! I'll Petrify it with Petrificus Totalus and then blast it with the Reductor Curse." Harry said loudly.

Abie laughed. "Very good, very good… From your answers, I can tell what should be done to enrich your lives."

"Let's start with you, Ron. You need to stay away from Lockhart's book, Gadding with Ghouls."

"Ginny, you need to sever your friendship with Nicholas."

"And you, Harry. You need to save Hermione." Finished Abie solemnly.

And so the conversation began… Harry begun telling Abie what had happened to Hermione.

"Wings, you say? Hmm…" Abie stood up and looked out of the window for a long time.

"It is as Elva suspected. Hermione has indeed been hit by the Angel Curse. This Angel Curse, however, is incomplete."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, leaning forward in his seat.

"In a complete Angel Curse, the victim's memory will be removed… Sort of like a less cruel Dementor's Kiss." Abie explained, gesturing forcefully.

"This Angel Curse is the slow version. Hermione's memory will slowly ebb away, bit by bit. And you must get her memory back before she completely fades away."

"How do we do that?" Ron was pale.

"By looking for pieces of her memory. Her memory will have split into 5 pieces. You will have to find them and bring them back to me."

"What do these memory look like?" Ginny asked curiously.

Abie pondered about that question. "It looks almost just like an ordinary feather. A white feather. The moment you touch it, it will tell you what piece of her memory it is."

"Let's waste no more time then." Declared Harry, looking around at Ron and Ginny who both stood up.

"Good luck… And make sure you move with haste."

"How are we going to know where to look for her memories?" Asked Harry as he reached the door.

"Ah…" A strange look crossed across Abie's face. "Memory fragments have a strange habit of landing in the places where Hermione would hate to be."

"Right…" said Harry slowly. "C'mon then, Ron, Ginny."

"Hold on to my right arm, Ginny." Said Harry.

"Where are we going, Harry?" asked Ron, his lanky frame swaying slightly in the strong wind.

"The gaming centre near Hermione's home."

Ginny slipped her arms gently through Harry's right arm and grinned at him. Harry grinned back uncertainly. With two loud cracks, all three of them had gone.

In a flash, the trio stood in front of a large shabby building with big, neon words out front saying "Gaming wonderland."

Uncertain, Harry pushed open the door, his hand wrapped around his wand in his jeans. "Ron, remember the spell I that I thought you."

Ron nodded.

The moment Harry had stepped inside the rundown building, he saw a gang of men standing at the far end, staring at him.

One of the bigger sized man approached Harry, he, too, had his hands in his jeans. Harry knew what to expect. This was the gang of men that had killed Hermione's younger brother many years ago.

The man (Muggles) pulled a knife out from his jeans and threw it hard at Harry.

Ron, having been warned, brandished his wand and yelled, "Soul Shift!" In an instant, Harry and the man swapped places. The man was killed by his own knife. For a moment, Harry was reminded of a famous line.

_He who lives by the way of the sword, _

_Dies by it._

The other men were too dull-witted to notice anything magical. Instead of running, they, too, pulled out their weapons and rushed towards Harry.

Harry pointed his wand at the dead man. "Sectumsempra!" A large gash appeared on the man.

He reached his hand out for Ginny's wand, who tossed it over promptly. He put the 2 wands tip to tip. "Priori Incantatem."

A shadow of a gash floated in mid-air.

Harry shouted the incantation for the third of his own-made spells (The first 2 being the luck charm and soul shift.) "Multiplicara!"

The shadow glowed a vivid green. Harry pointed his own wand at the group of men. In a shower of blood and a symphony of screams, the remaining 11 men fell to the floor, bleeding.

One of the man had managed to survive. He stood up shakily, clutching his wound and turned to run.

"People who hurt Hermione or her family cannot live." Said Harry quietly, rage and fury for Hermione's anguish over her little brother burning in his eyes.

_Levicorpus._

The man floated in mid-air, dangling by a foot.

Waving his wand to the right, the man crashed into the wall, headfirst.

_Liberacorpus_

The man slumped to the floor and breathed no more.

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" Ron asked, looking around.

"I couldn't control myself…" Harry said, looking away.

"Since when have you become so violent?"

"I told you I didn't mean it…" said Harry as he trod among the dead body.

He saw something glowing in a man's pocket.

He reached it and pulled it out. It was a beautiful pink feather.

Harry clutched it tightly.

_The Feather of Honesty._ The words appeared in his brain.

There were scenes flashing across his eyes.

_I don't know who I should choose, Ginny. They're both my best friends._

_Mom! Dad! I got top grades in O.W.L.!_

_Oh no… should I really have confounded Cormac McLaggen? I am a Prefect after all…_

End of chapter 6

Author's note: After almost a year, I have decided to revive this story… I hope you all like it. 


	7. Longest Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related, even in the slightest bit, to Harry Potter.

The Tears of Doom

Chapter 7

Harry smiled as he slipped the warm, glowing feather into his pocket. He turned around when he saw Ron and Ginny staring at him with incredulous looks.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly defensively.

"Harry… you're a… you're a…" Stammered Ginny, apparently unable to say exactly what Harry was.

"Murderer." Finished Ron. The three syllables seemed to tremble in the air and become louder and louder.

"I just… I just… I just wanted to kill the people who hurt Hermione." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Those were the people who killed Hermione's younger brother, Hector, just for the fun of it… Didn't she ever tell you?" Harry said.

Both of the Weasleys shook their head.

"Hermione was almost killed by them too. Luckily, Dumbledore was there to pick her up to Hogwarts. So, he managed to intervene."

"We've got to get back to Abie now, to give him the feather. Let's go, Ginny." Harry said, proffering his arm to her.

Ginny hesitated slightly but linked her arms with his after awhile.

In a flash, they were back at the old, run-down building of Rowena's Nest, Number 2.

Abie pulled open the door before Harry could knock on it.

"I'm very pleased, Harry. You move much faster than I expected."

"Here is the feather, Abie." Said Harry, handing it over.

"Ah…" A strange look crossed Abie's face as he took the feather but it was gone the next instant.

"The Feather of Honesty. This displays the images of the person and his honesty or lack thereof. Very well done, Harry." Abie smiled and patted his shoulder.

The moment, Abie's hand made contact with Harry's shoulder, Abie flinched and wrenched his hand away. The surface which touched Harry had become burned.

"Harry." Abie grasped his hand and looked at Harry sternly. "You have killed, have you not?"

"Yes." Replied Harry, feeling it was pointless to lie.

Abie sighed. "Let me guess. You killed because you wanted to avenge her, right?"

"Something like that, yeah." Harry nodded.

"Because of that, she will never ever remember you, even if she wakes up." Abie said, solemnly.

"What?!" Exclaimed Harry, leaning forwards.

"When a killer touches the feather, the owner of the feather will not have memory of the killer when she wakes up even if they were best friends." Explained Abie.

Harry buried his face in his hands and sighed. "So be it." He said after awhile. "As long as Hermione wakes up, I will be happy enough."

"Very well." Said Abie. He pulled out his wand and twirled in. There was a blinding flash in the room.

Next moment, Hermione was lying on the carpeted floor.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry cried out at the same time. Harry reached towards her and held her hand.

Abie bent down and put the pink feather upon Hermione's forehead, while whispering an arcane incantation.

In another flash of light, the feather sunk into Hermione's head.

Her chest started to rise and fall with breath. Her eyes fluttered and opened. Her hazel eyes rested upon Harry's green ones.

Harry smiled at her and said "Hi, Hermione."

Hermione continued to stare at Harry as she stood up. "Who are you?" She finally said.

"I… I'm Harry… Don't you remember me?" pain and hurt in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry." Hermione looked around and saw Ron and Ginny.

"Ron! Ginny!" she exclaimed.

"What happened to me? All I remember was being at the graveyard with you two and… and… 1 more person… Then I got hit by a spell…" Said Hermione, shaking her head confusedly.

Abie was still whispering incantations. When he was done, the feathery wings on Hermione's back vanished.

Hermione looked around at Abie. "Dumbledore!" she exclaimed, pointing at him.

"That's right." He smiled. "Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' twin"

"Oh…" Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face.

"You're ill, Hermione. And this young man here" He gestured towards Harry. "will help you to get better." Abie smiled kindly at her, eyes twinkling over his half-moon glasses.

"Oh…" said Hermione again, looking at Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

_Is this how it's supposed to end? Am I just supposed to be erased from her memory forever? Has she forgotten everything that happened with me? If only I had not killed those people… If… There are so many 'If' in this life…_

Ginny was sobbing quietly into her robes.

With what seemed like a great effort, Harry looked back at Hermione and smiled. "I'm Harry… Harry Potter…"

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Said Hermione as they shook hands.

Ginny flung herself onto Harry, hugging him. "Why, Harry? Why still choose her when she has forgotten all about you? I'm right here, aren't I?" wailed Ginny, sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry stroked Ginny's red hair and whispered into her ear, "It's because… I love her, I guess… Hermione and I have been through so much together… It's hard to not fall for someone who you fight trolls with… or risk your life with… Do you understand, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded as she pulled away from Harry. She stood next to Ron who put an arm around her, whispering words of comfort to his sister.

"Harry…" Abie said gently. "You only have 3 days left… I suggest you quicken your pace a little." Harry nodded and checked his watch. It was already 3am.

"C'mon guys… Lets go home…" Harry said quietly. "I'll see you when I get the next feather, Abie."

All four of them Apparated back to Godric's Hollow where Elva rushed to greet them.

"Hermione! You're okay!" She exclaimed.

Harry caught Elva's eye and shook his head.

"Oh…" Elva said. "Well, come on in! I made supper."

After dinner, Harry insisted that Hermione go to bed as she was still feeling weak.

"She can't remember me, Elva… She never will…" said Harry sadly when he returned to the living room.

"Don't be sad, Harry… I'm sure she will have feelings for you again in no time at all."

Occasionally, Harry would catch Ginny's eyes but she would look away…

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Harry went to bed to put an end to the longest day of his life…

End of Chapter 7

Author's note: Wow… No reviews at all for the previous chapter.. . Think I made a wrong choice reviving this story… Never mind… I'll forge ahead!


	8. Last One

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I could, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him.

The Tears of Doom

Chapter 8

_Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
In the shades of hope, in love memory  
Though your smile is gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we can hear the love melody  
The future still shines, close to you _

_Tsubasa, Tsubasa Chronicles OST_

_Dear Readers, I'm the writer of this Fanfic. And I'm in need of your help._

_I am having much trouble continuing this Fanfic as I have totally run out of ideas. I would very much appreciate it if you wrote to me through reviews or emails_

_On whether I should abandon this project and start another one or give me suggestions _

_On how to continue this. No flaming please, Writers do run out of ideas sometimes._

Harry awoke 5 hours later at 8am. He sat down at the dining table with Ron and Ginny who already had their breakfast.

"Where's Elva?" Harry asked as he sat down, pulling a plate of pancakes towards him.

"She's gone to the market, I think." Ron replied, helping himself to a fifth pancake.

Ginny dipped her finger into a jar of honey and licked it. "Hermione's still asleep…" She said, answering Harry's unasked question.

There was a few minutes of silence as Harry wolfed down his pancake and his glass of milk. When Harry was done, he grabbed his jacket and told Ron and Ginny that he was going for a walk.

That morning, Godric's Hollow was a vibrant splash of color and sound. Flowers were blooming in every corner of the street, dew drops clung to every blade of grass and the birds chirped happily, oblivious to the perils of the dangers of the wizarding world.

Harry strolled along the street, occasionally pausing to talk to a wizard or witch who recognized him. He had only just turned into the nearby park when he heard several loud Apparition cracks.

He drew his wand instinctively and looked around.

In the darkness of the forest, he saw a blaze of fire flying towards him. He dodged it easily and ran towards where the fire had come from.

Death Eaters, Harry registered as he saw Lucius Malfoy just beside him.

"Tarantallegra." Said Harry, pointing his wand at Lucius.

Lucius slipped on the mossy forest floor. Harry grabbed hold of Lucius' wand.

"Reducto!" Lucius' wand splintered.

Harry continued looking around for more Death Eaters as Lucius Apparated away.

Another large jet of fire shot at Harry but this time he wasn't so lucky. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Yelling, Harry put out the fire with water from his wand.

Once again, Harry ran towards the fire.

Harry stopped abruptly. Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov and Narcissa Malfoy was standing in the middle of a forest clearing. Bellatrix Lestrange was holding the Goblet of Fire.

"The Goblet," said Harry. "What do you want with it?"

Bellatrix sneered, "The Dark Lord's plans are not for you to know… But let's not be cruel… The Goblet, you and-" Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "feathers… Those are things the Dark Lord needs for his plans."

"Feathers?" Harry repeated.

"That's right, Potter… Feathers." Bellatrix sneered again before Apparating away with her fellow Death Eaters.

Harry looked around, tense, for a moment before he stowed his wand away and walked home.

_Voldemort needs Hermione's feathers? What on earth for? The Goblet too? The clues include me as well… But that's obvious… It just means that he's trying to kill me again… But how?_

Ginny jumped up when she saw Harry. "What's wrong with you? You're burned!"

Harry launched into his story.

"Can the Goblet even shoot fire?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," said Hermione's voice, "The Goblet's sole function is to serve as the impartial selector of champions for the Triwizard Tournament."

"I know!" said Ginny. "Let's ask Abie! Who else can even come close to matching Albus' intelligence other than his own twin?"

And so within 10 minutes, the group of them were seated in Abie's house.

"Voldemort is hunting for feathers? And the Goblet too…"

It took a few long hours as Abie shuffled around his library consulting various thick books.

"Ahh…" He said after a long while.

"Feathers belonging to a wizard or witch contains his or her memory fragments. In the good hands, the wizard or witch will regain his or her memory. In bad or unknowing hands, however…. Feathers serve another purpose… Feathers usually contain the very essence of the mage from which they came from. Therefore, they are very powerfully magical. The Five Feathers each represent an element of the mage. Honesty, Bravery, Intelligence, Love and the Soul. These 5 elements of a mage also correspond with the 5 ancient elements. Air, Water, Wind, Fire and Nature."

Abie took a deep long breath before consulting another book.

"Feathers of a mage, when placed with their corresponding elements, will conjure up a very special artifact known by The Tears of Doom. The Tears of Doom, when worn, will grant invulnerability to the wearer. Once worn, the Tears of Doom can never be removed unless the wearer himself wants to take it off. If the artifact is destroyed, which is only possible if it is made with less than 5 feathers, the artifact will separate back into the feathers."

"What it all means is that, Voldemort has the Bravery Feather. The Bravery Feather is a fire element feather. Voldemort has placed it in the Goblet of Fire to be protected." Abie explained.

"He is actively trying to hunt the remaining ones, one of which we have procured. Once he has the rest of the feathers and the needed items, a necklace called The Tears of Doom will be formed.


End file.
